First Date
by AdventureBound
Summary: ConnorxKara title is self explanatory. Fluffy fic.


-

A/N: I'm assuming Kara/Alice stayed with Markus and the clan in this story. Also set about a year after the events in the game assuming Markus won the uprising.

Also characters may be a little off set for an Android... but it's all part of the fun.

Wrote whilst listening to a "A Thousand Years" by a Christina Perri.

———————

"Wow!" Alice exclaimed with excitement as Kara wandered into the living room of their apartment. A whistle came from the lips of the mans arms she was sat in.

"Pardon?" She was unfamiliar with the tune he was whistling.

"It is something I picked up from the Humans it usually signifies when someone or something looks very good." Luther replied.

She rolled her eyes as she put on her little black shrug over the little black dress. Her hair still silvery, her heels to match and a purse to clutch she wandered over to Alice all snug in her pyjamas and bent down.

"I promise I won't be late, be good for Uncle Luther..."

"Yeah, yeah mom gooo!" Alice teased.

Kara heard the door chime and Luther went to answer it with Alice in tow. Connor stood on the opposing side, a beautiful red rose in his hand and a smart suit and tie Hank had helped him pick out.

"Luther." He nodded to Kara's housemate.

"And Alice..." He knelt down, "how's my second favourite girl?" Alice had spent a lot of time with Connor, Markus and the gang after the Androids were liberated. Until things were safe and Kara could find somewhere to live more permanently than a sub station.

"I'm good! Mommy's over there..." Alice pointed and Connor looked up slowly in the direction she was pointing, there stood with her hands gently folded over her purse was probably the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen.

Standing up slowly Connor caught himself holding his breath and staring. "I..." he stuttered... "Hello Connor." She finished.

He stared into her eyes like he had on that highway fence, he stared into her soul and she could feel it. Luther and Alice moves aside as she crossed the room to the door and he held out the rose. "I..." he stuttered again she giggled.

"Thanks." Turning to Alice she handed her the rose. "Be careful." She said as Alice skipped over to the sideboard to drop it into the bunch of flowers still in full bloom Connor had given her the week previous. Slotting it into place Connor called Alice over and bent down again. "You didn't think I'd forget you did you?" He reached behind and pulled a second smaller rose in yellow out of his back pocket handing it gently to Alice.

Her eyes lit up and she blushed before hurrying away giggling. 'like mother like daughter' he thought. Standing up straight Connor offered his arm to Kara and nodded to Luther as she took it and they stepped outside.

"You kids have a good time ya here?" Luther chimed with a smile "And don't worry Kara Alice is safe with me." He added, Kara must have looked tense, whenever she parted with Alice she always was.

With a nod Kara held onto Connors arm and strolled down the pathway towards the car slowly. Sitting down in the passenger side she waited for Connor to get in before clipping on her seat belt and gently turning to him. "So, where to?" She asked.

"Hank told me the traditional first date involves taking ones partner to dinner possibly followed by dancing and a leisurely stroll, since dinner would probably only be a formality since we don't require substantial amounts of food and or alcohol I suggest we head to the nearest bar and partake in the drinking of alcoholic substances and dancing."

She laughed, he was so bad at this. Mind she wasn't much better. "Connor..." she continued laughing. He turned in his seat to face her a little as they pulled up to some traffic lights. "Am I being too... "Android" again?"

"You certainly know how to make a woman feel wanted." She joked. Kara had learnt a lot from Alice and studied a lot of Human emotions and mannerisms over the past year to have relaxed from her android side.

"Sorry..." He curled the corner of his mouth into a smile as he looked to her and pulled the car into drive again. "Where can I take you?" He asked.

"There." She said pointing to a sidewalk next to a bay. "Pull in here." She pointed and he did ao stopping the car in the spot and looking to her. "Have you been here before?"

"No... it just looks pretty with the lights shining on the water." It was Christmas time and that meant extra twinkly lights everywhere.

There was a moments silence and Connor was the first to speak... "You look beautiful tonight."

Kara blushed and looked at her lap for a moment before looking up to see his eyes looking at her. "Thank you so do you. I mean handsome..."

Before another word could be said Kara dropped her purse on the seat and got out of the car running to the sidewalk and to the railing grabbing hold of it with eyes closed and feeling the cold breeze against her cheeks.

Connor followed worried and ran to her side with worry etched all over his face. He touched her elbow to get her attention but she stepped up onto the first railing and then the next and the next until she was stood with perfect balance arms outstretched one hand holding onto the streetlight to keep herself steady...eyes still closed Connor was terrified his heart was beating, was she trying to commit suicide? He climbed up to her and his legs on the outside of hers he stood behind her and wrapped his arm around her protectively nestling his head in her neck he kissed her there softly.

She felt his breath and touch, his body against her he steadied them both enough for her to let go. He was her rock her life was in his hands she could feel his protection, nothing could hurt them now. His eyes were closed as he held her there her 'heart' beating beneath his hand.

"Don't leave me." He whispered. "Never." She whispered back.

He gently got down after a long few moments and helped her down, she slid through his arms to her feet.

Taking her hand he started to walk slowly down the sidewalk, There was silence but for some reason there didn't need to be words, the music of the night filled their ears. Connor couldn't stop looking at her she was his perfection, from the first moment he saw her file in the police station to the moment he almost got her killed on the highway, to the moment he started talking to her after the uprising.

Her hair glistened in the light, her beautiful eyes shone like beacons in the dark, Connor didn't know a lot about love or dating or relationships but he knew he wanted to be at her side forever.

"What's your favourite colour?" She asked. He furrowed his brow a little with a smile playing on his lips. "Nobody ever asked me that." He thought out loud.

"I've always pictured you as sea blue type of Android."

"Sea blue?"

"Yeah I figured if you had to paint a picture with your favourite colour it'd be sea blue."

"I like red."

Now it was her turn to furrow a brow and laugh "Red? Just Red?"

"There are approximately 40 different shades of red..." he began "my opinion is that I personally like all shades of red, since each one is unique in its own right."

"True." She said gripping his hand a little tighter as they rounded a corner. "I guess you don't mind being unique, it's part of being deviant after all."

He nodded though he rarely classed them as such anymore "Markus refers to us as individuals."

"I agree we are, I didn't like who I was before."

"What was your experience Kara? Before Todd?"

"I don't recall anything before waking up in the shop where I was purchased." She pauses trying to recall but not succeeding. "Do you?"

"I can remember things about being activated and put together... I have memories of following orders and tests being carried out..." there was more but he didn't want to share that with her, not yet, she didn't need to know how he felt numb and cold.

"Who knew we'd be here like this over a year ago." She stopped at a bench and sat down.

"When I saw Alice with Todd... when I saw him hit her... something inside of me broke, her safety was all that mattered to me."

"And now?" Connor asked sitting next to her his body turned towards her.

"She's my world." She laughed, thinking of all the times Alice lighted up her life.

"Does she know?" Connor asked genuinely.

Kara was silent and staring out into the darkness of the night, slowly she shook her head. "She doesn't need to know, she's perfect and nothing should ruin her vision of it."

"You're perfect." He said without thinking. Hank had been instilling that on him, to say things without thought sometimes as they were reflections of the Human qualities in him, the good ones anyway. Though this time he wondered if he'd overstepped his programs. "I'm not." She scoffed without looking at him.

"Kara..."

"I'm like a bundle of wires somewhere that went wrong." She continued.

"Kara!" He grabbed her hand and she looked at him. "I..."

"Don't..." she said and got up "please don't..."

"Did I do something wrong?" He worried.

"No.." she paused "I'm..." she struggled to find the words, he got up and took her hands immediately their hands joining to make them one, in a moment she felt all the love he had in his body for her. He felt her worry that she wasn't good enough but behind it all he felt the one thing he needed to. "Kara." He whispered lifting her chin he closed the gap and wrapped her up in his arms, pressing his lips softly to hers.

Their first kiss was the most beautiful, the most enjoyable kiss Kara had ever felt in her existence, she returned his kiss with as much want as he and finally her arms encircled his waist.

Moments passing into minutes he refused to release her breath, until they both had no choice and she brought her hands up to put them on his chest.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." She whispered back. Snow gently began falling around them, the moment couldn't be anymore perfect.

"Kara I've loved you since the moment I first met you on that highway, your eyes... you were the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen..."

Tears trailed her cheeks as she thought back to that moment she was so worried that Connor didn't love her or wouldn't love her she could barely let herself go but their connection just now made her realise he didn't just want perfection he wanted to be her protector and that his words were never more true.

"Had I known what you were running for I'd have taken you to Canada myself. I was just a machine Kara I didn't want to hurt you and now I don't want to be without you..." he paused again to lift her eyes to his... "my life and my existence is yours, I've come to know you very well over the last year and I can't see myself without you and Alice."

"Bloody Androids!" A voice suddenly interrupted behind them, a drunk man with no way of knowing they were androids. "Blow the lot of them to smithereens!" He stumbles past them on his way. Even now there were people who wanted the androids dead.

"Come on Connor..." she took his hand.

"Excuse me sir?" Connor started but Kara stepped between them. "Please don't ..." she begged him.

"Your one of those robots aren't you?" The drunken man asked "you and this hussy here." He pushed Kara into Connor and he caught her stepping in front of her... then it occurred to Kara probably almost at the same time it did to the man...

"Kara...? Todd..?" They said simultaneously. She started to back away and he drew closer Connor drew his gun ordered him to stand down, he knew exactly who this was now.

"Sir it is a federal offence for you to harm an Android and you will be punished." Yes Androids were not to be harmed anymore.

"Step aside you little tin can, my beef is with her." Connor warned him again to stay back but he approached none the less, Connor couldn't just shoot him without due cause even being a police officer didn't give him the right.

"Sir... I'm warning you I will arrest you." Kara stayed behind Connor the whole time. "Todd leave us alone."

"I want my daughter back you hunk of junk!"

"No way you will never have Alice!" Todd suddenly lunges forward and knocked Connor to the side, backhanding Kara with his full fist, she fell to the ground and Connor took the opportunity to knock him out with the butt of his gun. After quickly calling in a favour to Hank, he went straight over to Kara and picked her up bridal style into his arms, taking her back to car he placed her inside and got in the drivers seat, the cops showed up a moment later and Connor spoke briefly to them before pulling away.

Moments later he pulled up outside his apartment and again picked her up into his strong arms and carried her into his apartment. She didn't resist she felt protected by him and she wanted this, to be here with him more than ever.

"Connor." She whispered as her head rested against his chest. "Shh." He said and rested her down on his bed laying down gently behind her he wrapped his arms around her and held her close to his chest pulling the blanket gently over them. Gently he stroked her face where she been hit, she winced a little bit but in truth it didn't hurt. Connor kissed her bruise, his lips trailing kisses down her neck he turned her to face him and she did so willingly.

"So much for a first date." She said with a smile.

"Every day will be a first date with you." He replied.

"Every day from now until forever." She replied holding him close nothing could ever hurt her again.

FIN


End file.
